movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: The Movie 2
My Little Pony: The Movie 2 is an upcoming 2020 3D animated musical fantasy film. It is a sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) which is based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The voice of Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Emily Blunt, Michael Peña, Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Kristen Chenoweth, and Uzo Aduba. The Film was first anticipated in April 2019 to follow the conclusion of the Ninth Season of the Television Series, but it remained in development. After the end of the Final Episode of Season 9 The Last Problem, it's confirmed that My Little Pony: The Movie 2 will serve as the Series Finale of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The film takes place during Season 9 after The Ending Of The End Part 2, and before The Last Problem. Plot After saving Equestria and defeating The Storm King, Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends start preparing Equestria's next Friendship Festival, only to be ruined by The Storm Queen, who tells Twilight, her friends, and everypony that she's The Storm King's wife! The Storm Queen also presents her 5 villainous friends, The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar and, Dr. Hexilier to them, including her second-in-command, Pyra Dagger, Fizzlepop Berrytwist's long lost sister. The Storm Queen wants to achieve the same goal her husband wanted to use The Staff Of Sacanas to drain the magic of 4 Alicorns and use it to create the most powerful storm in Equestria, not only that, but she also wants revenge on Twilight for killing her husband! The storm queen orders her evil 5 friends to imprison Twilight and use her to the dreadful, ultimate weapon. Overhearing about the mystical Titanium Lamp, guarded by the enchanted Cave of Ultimate Wonders, Sunset and her friends are again forced to leave Equestria and head back to the Badlands to recruit their old friends from their previous Adventure, while The Storm Queen sends The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar, and Dr. Hexilier to hunt them down. Sunset and her friends reach the Badlands and reunite with their old friends, not only that, they come across new friends who also live in the Badlands beyond Equestria and are willing to help starlight and sunset and her friends defeat The Storm Queen, find Twilight's long lost siblings and save Equestria. Will the new League of Friendship save Twilight before it's too late? Join Sunset Shimmer and her old and new friends, as they work together on their Great Journey across the Badlands beyond Equestria to combine The Magic Of Friendship within them to defeat The Storm Queen, find Princess Twilight's long lost siblings, recover the Titanium Lamp, rescue Princess Twilight Sparkle and save Equestria! Cast * Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle, the leader of the Mane 6 and the Princess of Friendship, targeted by the Storm Queen, and the element of Magic. ** Rebecca Shoichet perform's Princess Twilight Sparkle's singing voice. * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Loyalty, and Applejack, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Honesty. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Laughter, and Fluttershy, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Kindness. ** Shannon Chan-Kent perform's Pinkie Pie's singing voice. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Generosity and Princess Luna. ** Kazumi Evans perform's Rarity's singing voice. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a member of the Mane 6 and Twilight's No. 1 Assistant. * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow AKA Fizzlepop Berrytwist. * Michael Peña as Grubber. * Taye Diggs as Capper. * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno. * Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, a crown princess. * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, Princess Skystar's Mother. * Margot Robbie as Pyra Dagger, Fizzlepop's long lost sister. * Hayden Christensen as Buck Split, a earth pony and Vanhoover spy. * Ryan Reynolds as Lumpy Shifter, a pegasus and young Vanhoover desk agent, new to field work. * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, Twilight's first reformed friend and the Main protagonist. * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's former archrival and reformed friend. * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, Twilight's former archenemy and Starlight's friend. * Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia. * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence. * Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's big brother. * Vincent Tong as Sandbar, a earth pony. * Gavin Langelo as Gallus, a griffon. * Katrina Salisbury as Yona, a yak. * Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder, a dragon. friends of spike and embar. * Lauren Jackson as Silverstream, a hippogriffs and seapony. * Devyn Dalton as Ocellus, a changeling. * Christopher Britton as Starswirl the Bearded, a Sorcery. * Matt Cowlrick as Rockhoof, a Strength. * Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane, a Beauty. * Giles Panton as Flash Magnus, a Bravery. * Murry Peeters as Somnambula, a Hope. * Mariee Devereux as Mage Meadowbrook, a Healing. * James Earl Jones as Phantasmax Flicker, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. * Elton John as Sonycwolv, a famous earth pony sensation. * Donald Glover as Krozoto, a pegasus who is as fierce as a lion. * Tyrese Gibson as Rhydon, a short-tempered rhino who's tough as a diamond. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Ironstar the Majestic, Starswirl's brother. * Nick Jonas as Mitchka, a earth pony and band, Eronica and Bustin's Brothers. * Joe Jonas as Eronica, a unicorn and band, Mitchka and Bustin's Brothers. * Kevin Jonas as Bustin, a pegasus and band, Mitchka and Eronica's Brothers. * Eddie Murphy as Donkyle, a smooth donkey with a whacky voice. * Jamie Chung as Iguanita, a swift iguana with a serious ninja skills. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Scorchar, a burnt-eyed gibbon who hates ugly clothing. * Mark Ruffalo as Gammarax Stonebomb, Princess Celestia's lost leutenant. * Jack Black as Kuzcar, a young royal unicorn with a serious attitude. * Glenn Close as The Storm Queen, The Main Antagonist and wife of The Storm King who wants to achieve the same goal her husband wanted, she also wants revenge on Princess Twilight Sparkle for killing for him. * Neil Patrick Harris as The Fire Lord, a 2nd new villain with a hot temper to match. * Ewan McGregor as Gorzan, a british gorilla who's a professional martial artist. * Owen Wilson as Ferrex, a western ferret who acts like a cowfolk. * Paul Bettany as Farluthor, a fashioned fox who's surprisingly a fashion kingpin. * John Goodman as Vultaur, a mohawk headed vulture who's an expert at history. * Liam Neeson as Fyrestorm Hammeraxe, Fizzlepop's long lost father. * Karen Allen as Cooler Freeze, Fizzlepop's long lost mother. * Tom Cruise as Frye Nolen, Fizzlepop's long lost uncle. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Seahawk Patriot, Princess Celestia's lost general. * Josh Brolin as Lord Zurtar, Lord Tirek's brother and the 3rd new villain. * David Oyelowo as Azkar, the 4th spiritual new villain. * Adam Driver as Kronox Valstorm, Fizzlepop's long lost brother. * Kelsey Grammer as Buzzoto, Lord Zurtar's loyal buzzard. * James Earl Jones as Phantox Heavenov, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. * Johnny Depp as Thundretail Volthorn, Fizzlepop's new friend. * Hugh Laurie as Buzzemo, Lord Zurtar's 2nd loyal buzzard. * Gerald Butler as Buzzai, Lord Zurtar's 3rd loyal buzzard. * Javier Bardem as Baron Xalazar, the 5th creepy new villain. * Gal Gadot as Sunlight Gleamspark, Twilight's long lost sister. * AJ Kane as Fastro Ranbowze, Rainbow Dash's little brother. * Steve Blum as Blazemane, a fearless hedgehog who despises despair and Grubber's cousin. * Frank Welker as the Fire Warriors, The Fire Lord's brutal guards, The Storm Gladiators, The Storm Queen's forcers and the Cave of Ultimate Wonders, a mystical cave with a highly serious code. * Bryce Papenbrook as Zordart Lucklash, Twilight's long lost little lucky brother. * Luke Roessler as Magical Talent, Trixie's little brother. * Max Charles as Stormlight Roarspark, Twilight's long lost little brother targeted by Lord Zurtar. * Keith David as Dr. Hexilier, the sneaky voodoo unicorn and the 6th new and last villain. * Matthew Lillard as Emeraldrake, Twilight's long lost brother. * Loren Hoskins as Platinumax, a former navy unicorn and recent musician. * Blake Shelton as Rhodiumorgan, a former air force pegasus and recent musician. * Selena Gomez as Moonmist Glowstar, Sunset Shimmer's long lost surviving sister targeted by Dr. Hexilier. * Bill Newton as Stygian. * Will Smith as Geniocyde, a unicorn who is trapped as a genie of the Titanium Lamp. * James McAvoy as Prof. Xerneas Xavion, a disabled unicorn who can read minds and Kronox and Phoenixia's smartest mentor. *Clancy Brown as Bronk, a teal land shark(Headmaster of the Friends and non-meat society). *Tom Kenny as Vanchor, a red-orange land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). *Billy Crystal as Shumm, a yellow-green land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). *Sophie Turner as Phoenixia Solarlight, Twilight's long lost little sister who has a score to settle with Azkar. *Nicholas Cage as Phantasmax, Princess Cadence's lost brother and Xerneas's friend. *Tim Allen as Volt Lightyear, a determined unicorn who wants to avenge his brother. *Bette Midler as Antara, an emerald-green unicorn who is Zordart's guardian *Chris Hemsworth as Thundrewyng, an ancient Storm Dragon frozen in ice that kept him alive for 3,000 years. *Tom Holland as Spidrew Weblash, a crimson unicorn who is targeted by Baron Xalazar. *Daniel Radcliffe as Mysterion Quillex, an unicorn who predicts time. *Josh Gad as Polaf, a funny, fuzzy polar bear with a heart of a cheetah. *Dwayne Johnson as Komaui, a dark-violet unicorn who has a score to settle with Lord Zurtar and Stormlight's trusted guardian. *Elizabeth Daily as Mirrorose, a scarlet unicorn who wants to settle a score with The Fire Lord. *Idina Menzel as Snowlight Blyzzard, Twilight's long lost older sister targeted by Azkar *.Skillet as themselves rock star and music bands by starlight and her friends *Imagine dragons as themselves pop star and music bands sand by sunset shimmer and her human mane 6 *Chris partt as night light twilight farther and night light wife and shining armor farther Additional Songs # Memories by Within Temptation # Whispers in the Dark by Skillet # Tell Me Why by Within Temptation # Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin # Falling inside the Black by Skillet # Are you Ready? by Disturbed # Faster by Within temptation # Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John # Learn To Do It by Rebecca Shoichet, Dwayne Johnson, and Will Smith # Unforgettable by Sia (ending credits) # Haunted by Disturbed # Feel invincible by skillet # Never Too Late by Elton John # Can't Wait To Be King by Rowan,Laura,Jason # A Demon's Fate by Within Temptation # I don't wanna think about you by Simple Plan # Dying Light by Alter Bridge # Zero by Imagine Dragons # Legendary by Skillet Quotes # Storm Queen-"Alright, have this your way. Do whatever you wanted, wriggle for I care. You're a fool, Sunset Shimmer! You're the next one on my list. I'll have you in chains, if it's the last thing I'll attempt to do. I'm through with your friendship act! I'll get even! Just wait, you'll be sorry, you fools! YOU IDIOTS!" # The Fire Lord-"The funny thing is, my queen, that Equestria's friendship is what did Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow in. As a matter of fact, we cannot allow it to MUCK UP OUR PLANS!" # Storm Queen _ okay which are you killing my husband twilight is it you do having killing my beautiful husband twilight this is all your fault twilight what i am do Storm queen you just kill my beautiful husband and now twilight payback time i see How you like be killed by turn you into stone and break you 1000 pieces # Termpst shadows sister everypony having you see my beautiful sister and Termpst what are you doing here i miss you soo March starlight say to Termpst that is your sister Termpst yes it and my family is here too mom and dad and grandparents and Termpst say way you kill my best friend because twilight is my best friends # Sunset and starlight starlight say to his dad twilight is dead starlight dad it okay sweet your pop is right here sunset go to back in human world say rainbow and applejack and pinkie pie and Other friends say TWILIGHT is DEAD make everypony and everybody upset and crying and also flash is twilight boyfriend sunset say your girlfriend is dead he killed by the storm queen and her 5 villainous friends # Also CMC human and pony are crying about twilight death say starlight and sunset # At the funnel of twilight is sunset and starlight and CMC and shining armor and twilight sister in laws and Termpst and twilight old friends and apple family and everybody # Starlight and sunset and Termpst say we going to fight back to battle against the storm queen and her 5 villainous friends sunset and Termpst and starlight say everypony assemble dragons and yak to battle with the young 6 and the mane 6 and sunset Will be saying avengers assemble fight against the storm queen too and also the mean 3 and Termpst shadows sister too # Everypony in pony with starlight and sunset in human world say best given you one rock star best is skillet and imagine dragons at the end of the movie Production * On February 15, 2019, Hasbro announced another feature length My Little Pony: The Movie is coming up with a scheduled release year of 2020. The Movie was referred as My Little Pony: The Movie 2. Trivia * The film was originally meant to be released by Lionsgate, However Paramount Pictures took over Lionsgate as the distributor. Category:2021 films Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:3D Category:Films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Movies Category:2021 Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:TV-PG (Discovery Family) Category:TV-PG (V, FX rating) Category:PG-rated animated films Category:IMAX Films Category:Real-D 3D Category:Action films Category:Hasbro Category:Avengers Movies Category:Star Wars Movies Category:Action Category:Animated adventure films Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:PG-13-rated action films Category:PG-13-rated horror films Category:MCU Characters Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Sci-Fi Drama Category:PG-13-rated animated films Category:TV-PG (V, Discovery Family) Category:PG-13 Category:Upcoming Movies Category:October 2020 Releases Category:Sad Songs Category:Netflix Category:2020 films Category:Funerals Category:Hasbro movie ideas Category:Animated movies Category:Family Category:Kids Movies Category:Fantasy films Category:Adventure films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Dwayne Johnson Category:John Goodman Category:Tara Strong Category:Animation Category:Movies set in Canada Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films about kidnapping Category:Films about death Category:Killer Category:Shrek Category:Cars Category:IMAX Theaters Category:3D animation Category:Comedy Category:Crying Songs Category:Good Guys Category:Bad Guys Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Fights Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Independence Day Category:Happy film Category:PG-13-rated war films Category:Female characters Category:Films about missing people Category:Minecraft Category:Marvel Movies Category:Star Wars Saga Category:PG Category:G Category:PG-13,action,suspense Category:Friendship Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Girls Category:Musical Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:The Avengers Category:Films about the afterlife Category:Marvel Netflix Movies Category:DHX Media Category:Home (2015) Category:Ferdinand (2017) Category:Osmosis Jones (2001) Category:Illumination's Sing 2016 Category:Sing 2016 Category:Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) Category:Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) Category:Frozen 2 (2019) Category:Zootopia (2016) Category:The Lion King (1994) Category:Aladdin (2019) Category:The Lion King (2019) Category:Bambi Category:R-Rated films Category:R-Rated action films Category:R-Rated comedy films Category:R-Rated musical films Category:Adventure Category:R-Rated animated films Category:Avengers Prequel Movie